They Could Never Come True
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: Prince Dane of Amea is always surrounded by fake ladies, all wanting to marry him. What he wouldn't give to marry someone real, a lady who wasn't fake or delicate. Well, when he meets Adena, he knows he can't let her get away. If only she loved him too.


**A/N: Hey! Well, since a ton of people wanted this, I decided, why not? Okay, this chapter might be bad. Terrible, really. It sounds stupid and idiotic to me. But I'll post it and see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tales.**

**Claimer: But I do own this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: They Could Never Come True**

'_And Cinderella and her prince lived happily ever after.' _Ah. The fairy tale _Cinderella._ An all time favorite to little kids everywhere. But really, where is the truth in such a tale? Really, think about it. Love at first sight? Highly unlike. I think the correct term is "Lust at first sight." How can people actually believe that? Yes, I don't believe that a girl, a servant, can come to one dance and dance with the prince and leave and have the prince's heart. Love at first sight doesn't happen! Really, how pathetic. Who would believe such a thing? Definitely not me. A prince doesn't have time to think of childish and impossible things such as that.

Yes, I am a prince. Prince Dane of a land called Amea. But, call me Dane. Formalities are just so...so stuffy sounding. I never liked them. I'm heir to the throne too. Pressure and a ton of responsibility on my part? Yes, very. So, no matter what you think that a prince has it easy...they don't. They work hard too. And I am not the arrogant kind, like Prince Augustine Leonardo Stephen Xavier Francis of Babaman. Yes, long name. And very arrogant too.

My parents, Queen Camilla and King Matthew, are kind. I love them, of course, but they are pressuring me now. My birthday is approaching, I am the age of marrying, who shall I pick. And now they've sprung these balls on me without informing me first! And, where mother hopes, I will find a bride and happiness, someone who would light up my life.

Back to the whole Cinderella story. I've heard that story ever since I was little. And I have never believed it. I've have balls and not once, did a girl come and steal my heart and end up being a servant. All I saw was annoying but beautiful ladies swarm me, practically begging to be my wife.

How could a girl just win the prince's affections in one night? No, wait, it was more like one hour. Yeah, right. They knew nothing about each other. In my opinion, the girl just wanted to be queen and the prince was the type who only cared about a beautiful wife so they got married to fulfill each other's wishes. Yeah, it doesn't sound so romantic anymore, now does it?

Some people, when they think of me, they think of a cold-hearted, spoiled prince who only cares for beauty and is arrogant and pompous. I am, I admit, a little spoiled. Who wouldn't be, if you were a prince? But I am not cold-hearted. All right, fine. I am not warm-hearted either. I don't laugh a lot as I am supposed too. But would you if simpering women, power-hungry mother and fathers, and envious men always surrounded you? No. I have few amusements in my life and practically no joy. No happiness except a few. My life is just routine: humor the ladies, talk with the parents, sword-fight with the boys. Also doing sword fighting and archery are on the list. But nothing really entertains me or puts a smile on my face. Oh, no, don't get me wrong, I do laugh occasionally. But...the times are few.

The woman, as I mentioned before, are horrible, despite their beauty. They have fake smiles and overly cheerful voices and horrible, horrible high-pitched giggles that send shivers up and down my spine. They are just so...fake. If I am to marry, I would prefer a lady who had...humor. And wasn't so delicate and fragile and fake. And who would want me because of me, not because I am a prince. But, that is a lot to ask for and a lot more to hope for, right? I mean, could a woman really be out there who is like that? Highly unlikely.

How come the girl has to always be saved? Why are they always in distress and need the prince to save them. Why couldn't a duke or baron save them? Why a prince?

Well, I can tell you this: I am _not _going to become somebody's knight in shining armor. Never going to happen in a million years. I'm going to find a lady who can take care for herself and doesn't need others. I'm not sure if such a lady exist, since most of them are "fragile" and "delicate" but hopefully, there is one out there. Because I am NOT marrying a lady who has vapors and faints everyday and has a fear for the sun. I mean, I haven't burned in the sun. Why are ladies so scared of it? Without the sun, we would freeze to death!

But...I sometimes wonder about it. I would want a lady who could defend herself; a lady who could stand on her own two feet. A lady who was brave and not fake; a lady not fragile nor delicate but humorous and full of spirit. Yes. That is the lady I would want but probably would never get.

The thing that infuriates me the most, though, is not being able to make my own decisions. It's my life, for God's sake! But I must do this, attend that, say this, be that. What about me? Am I ever who I want to be? No. I have to be someone else. Not me. Someone who enjoys the company of high-pitched gigglers, parents who want me to marry their daughters, and men envious. Someone who enjoys being a prince and never knowing if he could have something else, something real.

"Your _Highness_, what a pleasure to see you!" Ah, Lady Rebecca. One of my biggest fans and the fakest. She grabbed my arm and held on tightly, batting her eyelashes at me. She was pretty, with very blonde hair, and blue eyes. But, besides that, she was an idiot. Now, I know that may sound harsh but really, she was one of the most ditzy ladies I have ever met. And trust me, I have met quite a few.

Don't believe me? Watch. "Lady Rebecca, it is atrocious to see you once more."

She blinked. "What?"

I repeated what I had said and she frowned. "What is 'ack-roy-is' mean?"

Believe me now? I smiled, although my smile was forced. "It means 'simply wonderful'"

She beamed happily. "It is also ackroyis to see you too, Your Highness."

She just insulted me without knowing it. Interesting. Well, I suppose I'll have to make the best of this situation. "Ah, seeing you, Rebecca, just makes me feel so ailing."

A crease formed between her eyebrows. _Tsk, tsk, tsk. That is bad for your complexion. _"And that, Your Highness? What does that mean, Your Highness?"

I coughed. "It means 'marvelous.'"

She beamed again. "It is ailing to see you too, Your Highness!"

I decided to end this right now, not wanting to see how ditzy she could be. "Well, milady, I have to go. Err...business to attend to."

She looked desperate. "Oh...oh, well...um...farewell! It was very ackroyis and ailing to see you!"

I nodded. "Same to you." And I left quickly.

You may call that rude, making her think I was complimenting her but really, what could I do? Stand there and let her speak of gowns all day? No thank you.

A maid came rushing towards me, bowing quickly. When she rose, she said quickly, "Your Highness, His Majesty the king wishes to see you in the Throne Room instantly."

I raised an eyebrow. Really, I had been lying about me having business. Oh well. This was the way a prince's life was. Boring yet someone had to do it. I just wish it wasn't me.

So as I followed the maid to the Throne Room, I thought back to the girl who I wished I could have. And if I would ever be able to meet her. But, I wasn't holding out for a miracle. Or a fairy tale. I never believed in them, anyway. Fairy tales are for dreamers. And that's all they'll ever be.

Fairy tales. And they could never come true.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this may sound sentimental and stupid. Yes, you may tell me that you hate it and that what happened to me and what's up with this stupid story. Go ahead. I know you want to. LOL. Anyways, review (or flame) if you want.**

**Please review and give your opinions!**


End file.
